elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Firebolt Deck
DESCRIPTION: A deck based around destroying your foe in one swift blow, often catching him unawares. This deck can easily avoid using monsters, so it renders its opponent's creature control next to useless. THIS DECK HAS BEEN SEVERLY WEAKENED SINCE SUNDIALS WERE REDUCED TO 1 TURN INSTEAD OF 2. CARD LIST (46 cards): elemental sign is time (This is very important!) 19x Burning pillar 6x Fire Bolt 4x Deflagration 2x Fahrenheit 2x Rain of Fire 2x Immolation 6x Sundials 3x Ash Eaters 2x Golden Hourglass STRATAGY: The point of this deck is to stall as long as you can. Ash eaters are primarily to be immolated, Fahrenheit is powerful enough to destroy some decks alone, but venerable and weak against others. With any luck you can play a golden hourglass on the third turn and thus gain a card-draw advantage on your opponent. When you're down to about 30 health (50-60 if playing against a deck with deflagration or a pulverisor you haven't destroyed), start playing your sundials as slowly as possible so that you can remain immune to thier monsters for 4-10 turns depending on how many you've drawn by this point. Deflagration is your counter-weapon card, as weapons are the only thing (besides poison + spells) that you have to worry about once you start sundialing. If you ever see Pulverisor (destroys permanents, very bad), Trident (destroys pillars, very bad) or Discord (scrambles your mana, very bad) get rid of these asap! Deflagration is also good at destroying dimentional shields and dissipation shields for your Fahrenheit to hit them, but this is much less important then making sure the enemy does not get one of the 3 above weapons. Finnally, the joy of a firebolt deck is unleashing 3 or 4 firebolts at your enemy that deal 25+ damage each to finish off your opponent. To find if it's time to unleash your firey fury, cross referance the number of firebolts and quanta you have with the chart on this wiki, or just eyeball it. Remember you can often firebolt your foe for most of its health, and let the fehrenheit finish them off. UPGRADE & ADVANCE: Upgrade the golden hourglasses first. From being able to draw 3 cards in 2 turns, you'll be able to draw 4 cards in 2 turns, a significant advantage for just 1 upgrade. Second upgrade Ash eaters to Brimstone eaters, these produce fire quanta, and can therefore quicken your stratagy and reduce the effect of decks that destroy pillars. Upgrading sundials is low/last priority. It is debatable if upgrading them actually helps the deck, while all the other cards definatly do. Suggested expansions to the deck include -> :Shard of Gratitude. This shard can effectivly nullify/slow the effect of many weapons or poison, thus allowing you to sundial later and more security once you've sundialed. ::These also give you the slim chance of elementally mastering a match. This is nearly impossible with the above deck. :Animate weapon + more Fehrenheits. Since bonus damage by fehrenheits bypass sundials, having a few of them on the playing field can be good. (Note, not sure if this still happens or if it was a bug that was fixed testing needed) THINGS TO WATCH OUT FOR: As mentioned above, Pulverisor, Trident and Discord rip this deck apart, get rid of them as soon as possible if you can. Devourers have an annoying tendancy to eat that very important 1 time quanta a turn. They should be high on your hit list with rain of fire and pray they don't burrow. (It is advised not to use the golden/electrum hourglasses against darkness decks due to this). Shields with reflect are your bane. Not only do these stop your firebolts from working, they are also all immune to being destroyed. Againt this deck your only hope is to kill with the fehrenheit. Fortunatly this weapon can be doing 10+ damage a turn fairly soon. Against decks with these shields, firebolt the stronger monsters, but the rest of the stratagy remains pretty much the same. Remeber, immolating an ash/brimstone eater might be destroying one of your few ways of damaging them, but it also adds 1 damage/turn to your fehrenheit. Hand size can become a problem, when you're trying to hold 3 firebolts while keeping 2 sundials a deflagration, an immolation and a rain of fire for just the right time to use each of those cards... especially when you're drawing 2 cards/turn. Often you have to chose wisely what to play now, discard or hold till it is most effectivly employed. NOTES: This deck '''never '''decks out, so always draw cards as fast as possible (unless you need that time quanta to play a sundial to keep you alive). By the time you get to 20 cards left, you can expect 10+ fire pillars and 110+ fire mana, and 3+ firebolts. This is enough to do 100 damage in a turn (ok... 99 damage), even if your opponent had shards of devinity to get thier health up to 200 or something, you'll be able to do this much damage before you're down to 10 cards. This deck cannot cope with false gods (most of the time, I beet a couple), and suffers from a couple pvp bugs (namely a glitch with rain of fire and deflagration not working), so it is best as a top-50 farmer. If you get a pvp match where you arn't glitched however, it can be a load of laughs (and you usually will win). This deck has been significantly weakened since sundials were reduced to 1 turn, after a few games of testing I won 10 of 10 against lvl 3 elementals, 3 of which I mastered and 4 of 10 games against the half breeds (level 5). (These tests were done with the deck shown below) Written by Robsta43 My Deck